utilizing a staircase for transitioning an individual or object from a lower elevation to an upper elevation has many advantages. For example, the area of a structure may be many types multiplied by utilizing both a lower elevation and an upper elevation as opposed to utilizing solely the lower elevation. The additional space being utilized maybe for the purpose of storage, office space and or resident space. By utilizing this additional space the occupier may save money by not renting outside rental space.
Although utilizing the additional space in an upper elevation may be advantageous, the storage of a staircase may be problematic, positioning the staircase for utilization may be time-consuming and the process of traversing the staircase by an individual may be dangerous.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U.S. Patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,655 to Bessler discloses a frame, a shaft supported for rotation on the frame. A first drum is fixed to the shaft. A second-drum is rotatable on the shaft and partly enclosed by the first drum. A torsion spring is connected to the second drum and to the shaft. A stub shaft is supported on the frame. A roller is on the stub shafts. A guide plate is mounted to swing on the stub shaft. A panel is hinged to the frame. A stairway is slidable on the panel and on the roller. The stairway is slidable on the guide plate. A first flexible element is connected at its—ends to—the first drum and to the stairway. A second flexible element is connected at its ends to the second drum and to the panel. Means are on the frame for guiding the inter mediate portion of the second-flexible element.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,006 to Loetscher discloses a horizontally disposed door frame, a vertically swingable door hinged at one end of the frame, spaced pairs of pulleys mounted on the door, one pair being arranged near the inner end of the door, and the other pair near the other end of the latter. A stairway is slidably mounted on the door. The pulleys are arranged at opposite sides of the stairway. Brackets are mounted at the other end of the frame. A shaft is carried by the brackets. Spaced drums are mounted at the ends of the shaft. A coiled spring are in each drum having one of its ends connected to the shaft and its other end connected to the drum. Cables connect the drums to opposite sides of the stairway. Each cable extends from a drum under one pulley of each pair of pulleys, and from the pulley nearest the hinge of the door, to the stairway.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,279 to Bessler discloses a frame, a latch pivoted to the frame and having a hook, a bell crank lever fulcrumed on the frame and comprising first and second anus. The first arm has a longitudinal cam edge. A friction slide cooperates with the frame. A connection is between the slide and the latch. A connection is between the slide and the bell crank lever. A keeper and means for supporting the keeper for engagement with the hook. The second arm of the bell crank and the keeper are relatively movable in one direction to cause engagement between the keeper and the second arm of the bell crank lever, and being relatively movable in an opposite direction to cause engagement between the longitudinal cam edge and the keeper.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,280 to Ressler discloses a support, an upper pulley carried for rotation on the support, a panel is hinged to the support for vertical swinging movement. A lower pulley is journaled on the panel. A spring-actuated drum is mounted on the support. A stairway means for mounting the stairway for sliding movement longitudinally of the panel. A flexible element is wound about the drum, the flexible element being extended downwardly around the lower rearwardly along the panel, about the upper pulley, and downwardly and forwardly along the stairway. Means for connecting the forward end of the flexible element to the stairway.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,281 to Bessler discloses a support, a panel hinged to the support, a stairway slidable longitudinally of the panel and having a longitudinal groove. A standard is on the panel. A guide block is pivoted to the standard and is received slidably in the groove. A hanger is on the support. An arm is pivoted to the hanger. A guide is carried by the arm and is received slidably in the groove. Means for lifting the panel and the stairway and includes a spring drum and a flexible element connected to the drum, the panel and the stairway. A latch is mounted pivotally on the standard and comprises a part received in the groove to hold the latch disposed longitudinally of the stairway. A keeper is on the stairway and is co-operating with the latch to hold the stairway retracted. An anti-rattling spring is supported by the standard and holds the latch frictionally against the standard.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,709 to Bessler discloses a disappearing stairway for use in a ceiling opening between a lower floor and an upper floor. The stairway comprises pivoted brackets adjacent one end of the opening. A stair structure is slidable on the brackets. Driving means include a reversible motor in an electrical circuit for sliding the stair structure on the brackets. A radius rod is pivotally connected to the upper end of the stairway and pivotally mounted on the upper floor. A manually operable switch is on each floor arranged in the circuit for starting the motor, an automatic switch for stopping the motor and reversing its connections and means operable by the radius rod to actuate the switch as the stairway moves into its extended and retracted positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,981 to Bessler discloses a disappearing stairway of the ceiling panel type comprising in combination, a panel hinged at one end of the ceiling opening, a stair structure carried by the panel and extensible and retractible thereon to reach the lower floor. Links are pivoted at their upper ends on each side of the opening. Tracks are along, the side edges of the panels on which the lower ends of the links run. The tracks permits movement of the links beyond dead center positions perpendicular to the panel. Means are on the stair structure for engaging the links as the stair structure is extended to move the links beyond the dead center position. Means are on the stair structure for engaging the links to move them back of their dead center position as the stair structure is retracted, and means for lowering and raising the panel and extending and retracting the stair structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,954 to Brelsford discloses a floor, an inclined stair leading up therefrom and having a fixed upper section and a retractable lower section, means to guide the upper end of the lower section along a vertical path. The vertical guide means includes a pair of guide members between which the lower section fits and has confronting vertical slots. The vertical guide means further Include rollers carried by the upper end of the lower section and engaging the slots. Means to guide the lower end of the lower section along a horizontal path extend in opposite directions from the line of movement of the upper end of the lower section. The horizontal guide means include a spaced pair of confronting guide bars and further include rollers carried by the lower end of the lower member and engaging the guide bars, and means to effect movement of the lower end of the lower section along the horizontal path.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,281 to Pierce discloses a folding stairway comprising a horizontal frame, a main stair section pivoted at one end to an end of the frame and adapted to be disposed inoperatively within the confines of said frame, a sub-stair section, a pair of parallel arms on each side of said stair sections for pivotally supporting said sub-stair section on the main stair section, a toggle on each side of said frame, each comprising a link pivoted at one end to one side of said main stair section, and an arm pivoted at one end to the opposite end of said link. An eccentric pulley is mounted on each side of the frame, to the shaft of which the opposite end of said latter arm is affixed to move therewith. A primary counter balancing spring is on each side of the frame, the springs have then ends attached to the peripheries of the pulleys and their opposite ends to an end of the frame to exert a lifting force on the stair sections through the eccentric pulleys and the toggle. A pair of secondary counter balancing springs have their upper ends connected to the sides of the twain stair sections and their lower ends to one of the parallel arms and effective to exert a lifting force on said sub-stair section and flexible means for stabilizing the toggle in extended position of the stair sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,336 to Nixon discloses a collapsible stairway adapted to be positioned in an opening through a floor comprising a stationary step having a tongue extended from the forward edge and a recess in the under surface of the rear edge mounted in the floor and positioned in one end of the opening. Vertically positioned-balusters are carried by the stationary step. A plurality of slidably connected intermediate steps also have over-lapping tongues cm the forward, edges and recesses in the upper surfaces of the rear edges which provide ledges to receive the tongues of adjoining steps. A hand-rail has a plurality of sections with over-lapping tongues on the rear edges and recesses in the upper surfaces of the forward edges which provide ledges to receive the tongues of adjoining sections. Banisters are positioned on the ledges at the rear of the intermediate steps and extend through openings in tongues of upwardly disposed steps and on the upper ends of which the sections of the hand-rail are carried whereby the balusters connect the sections of the hand rail to the steps providing intermediate units of the stairway. An upper hand-rail section is carried by the vertically positioned baluster on the stationary step and has a recess in the upper surface of the forward edge for receiving the tongue of the upper intermediate section of the hand-rail. A relatively extensible stringer is pivotally mounted in the recess in the under surface of the upper stationary step, extended below the intermediate steps and positioned to be engaged by the rear edges of the intermediate steps for supporting the steps with the stairway extended downwardly for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,456 to Harmon discloses a disappearing stairway structure comprising an open frame adapted to be mounted in a ceiling, a stair way movable between an operative position extending from the frame to the floor below and a substantially horizontal inoperative position adjacent the frame. Means are cooperating between the frame and the stairway for supporting the latter for the movement. A hand rail is carried by the stairway, and guiding means carried by the frame and engage the hand rail in all positions of the stairway for guiding it for movement between the operative and inoperative positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,202 to Harmon discloses a unitary stairway (as distinguished from a sectional folding stairway) is adapted to assume an inclined operative position and an upper horizontal inoperative position above the ceiling of the room. Hydraulic means imparts longitudinal forces to the stairway to move it upwardly or downwardly, and rails carried by the stairway are engageable in guide rollers to guide the stairway between operative and inoperative positions. A wall switch is operable to energize a motor for driving a pump to generate power in the hydraulic means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,906 to Abadia discloses a retractable ladder apparatus (30) for access between a lower and an upper floor is provided. A ladder (60) is moved by moving means, which may be a garage door opener (40), between a position of storage within the upper floor to a position where the lower end of the ladder abuts the lower floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,440 to Greene, Jr., et al. discloses a stairway for providing access over a dune to a beach, while being retractable to avoid damage from adverse weather conditions, the stairway being adapted to be mounted on a plurality of piling on a dune, the stairway comprising a pivotally mounted housing section having an upper surface suitable for use as a walkway and a cavity beneath the walkway; a stair section moveable between a retracted position within the housing section cavity and an extended position, wherein the stair section extends from the housing section to the beach at an angle of about 45.degree below horizontal; and drive means adapted to move the stair section between retracted and extended positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,100 to Lewandowski discloses a stairwell cover adapted to seal a stairwell opening such as between a first floor living space and a basement when the basement is not in use includes a housing mounted to a wall partition above the base of the stairs, a retractable cover rotatably mounted in the housing, and a pair of roller rails extending along the sidewalls of the stairwell and along which the cover rolls for movement between an retracted position providing open access to the basement and an extended position closing off the basement at the top of the stairwell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,392 to Davis discloses a stair is pivotable from a lowered position allowing a user to climb the stair from a lower level to an upper level, into a stowed position wherein the stair is lifted from the lower level so that the plane of the stair is approaches the ceiling situated between the lower and upper level. The stair, which is preferably not articulated (i.e., the stair does not fold), rotates between the lowered and stowed positions about a pivot fixed in association with the ceiling. A drive cable, which preferably extends from the stair top or from a drive arm extending from the stair top, is anchored to surrounding structure in the upper level. A drive motor drives the drive cable to draw the stair top downwardly, thereby raising the stair bottom about the pivot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,118 to Battenberg discloses a ladder apparatus for providing, access to an area over an elevated structure, the ladder apparatus including a housing secured to the elevated structure; a ladder pivotally mounted to the housing, the ladder means including an upper ladder section and at least one lower ladder section mounted to the upper ladder section; and a motorized deploying mechanism structured to controllably allow the ladder apparatus to be pivotally and gravitationally deployed from a stowed configuration to a partially deployed configuration, controllably allow the at least one lower ladder section to be longitudinally and gravitationally deployed from the partially deployed configuration to a fully deployed configuration, longitudinally retract the at least one lower ladder section from the fully deployed configuration to the partially deployed configuration, and pivotally retract the ladder apparatus from the partially deployed configuration to the stowed configuration. A control t mechanism operatively controls the motorized deploying mechanism. A power source provides electrical energy to the motorized deploying mechanism and to the control mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,661 to Battenberg discloses a ladder apparatus for providing access to an area over an elevated structure, the ladder apparatus including a housing secured to the elevated structure wherein the housing includes a housing mechanism having a central opening, a ladder pivotally mounted to the housing mechanism wherein the ladder includes a first ladder section and at least one additional ladder section slidingly mounted to the first ladder section, first motorized deploying mechanism structured to pivotally displace the ladder to and from a stored configuration and a partially deployed configuration, second motorized deploying mechanism structured to linearly displace the at least one additional ladder section to and from a partially deployed configuration and a fully deployed configuration; and control mechanism structured to operatively control the first and second motorized deploying mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,804 to Lair discloses an access panel is shown in the present invention to provide easy and safe access to an attic space or elevated structure. The access panel is fully automatic. During opening, the access panel uses an energizing motor to control the gravitational forces for opening a cover and deploying ladder sections. During closing, the access panel is energized to retract the ladder sections and close the access panel. The motor is energized to close the access panel until a stow latch engages to stow the access panel during non-use. A safety switch is mounted inside the attic space to allow a user to open the panel and extend the ladder should the user be trapped in the attic space.
U.S. Patent Application 20070181364 to Lair discloses an access panel is shown in the present invention to provide easy and safe access to an attic space or elevated structure. The access panel is fully automatic. During opening, the access panel only uses gravitational forces for opening a cover. Only during closing is the access panel motorized. The gravitational forces are used to both open the cover and extend the ladder sections, while the motor is only used to retract the latter sections and close the covert stow latch keeps the cover closed during non-use. A safety switch keeps the access panel from accidentally opening and the ladder sections from lowering if the stow latch is released. A mechanical lock keeps the cover open when the ladder sections have been lowered.
U.S. Patent Application 20090255757 to Burke discloses a folding attic stair assembly comprises a rectangular outer mounting frame. An inner stairway carrying frame is mounted by a hinge at one end of the outer mounting frame for movement between a raised stored position on the outer mounting frame and a lowered position extending downwardly from the mounting frame. An extendable attic, stair is mounted on the inner frame. A pair of folding support arms extend between the outer mounting frame and the inner stairway carrying frame. A cable connects between each folding support arm and an associated reel mounted on a drive shaft which is connected to a drive motor. This drive motor is operable to wind and unwind the cables on the reels to raise and lower the attic stair in a controlled manner.
U.S. Patent Application 20120199417 to Richey; et al. discloses a remote controlled overhead ladder system including a ladder structure having at least a first section and a second section. The ladder structure can be mounted to a support structure located above an opening of the overhead surface, and can include a remote controlled lifting cable connected to the first and second sections such that upon receipt of a remote control signal, the lifting cable pivots the second section toward a front surface of the first section until the second section is oriented adjacent to the front surface of the first section, at which time the lifting cable pivots the first section and the adjacent second section as a group toward the overhead surface until the ladder sections are contained above the overhead surface.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of staircases for transitioning an individual or object from a lower elevation to an upper elevation none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved retracting staircase.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved retracting staircase that is easily positioned between a storage position and a utilizing position.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved retracting staircase that will improve the safety of an individual traversing the staircase.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved retracting staircase that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.